Family Time
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Belated birthday gift for two very special friends of mine, Studio Kawaii! Domestic!NaruMitsu fluff in our favourite season! Miles, Phoenix and Trucy go on a Fall picnic to enjoy some family time together.


**FANFREAKINTASTIC KICKIN' KICKIN' AWESOME ART THUMBNAIL** _, Family, I_ **S A BIRTHDAY GIFT ART FROM STUDIO KAWAII FOR MY BIRTHDAY THIS YEAR! THANKS, DEARS! ^_^  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _A/N: I do not own Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Pess or Trucy Wright; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot, however, is mine.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Domestic!NaruMitsu fluff! A long overdue birthday gift fic for two _very_ special friends of mine, Studio Kawaii! *HUGS* ^_^ Happy belated birthday, dears! ^_^

No better time of year than Fall to have a picnic: the weather is cooler, there's no bugs. It's PERFECT! ^)^

 _The Little Red Hen_ is another one of my favourite Little Golden Books from childhood.

Hope you enjoy!

I'll probably change things at some point; always room for improvement!

Rated K, male/male relationships, Domestic!NaruMitsu, Phoenix Wright x Miles Edgeworth  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _October 16_ _th_ _  
Henderson Lake  
Los Angeles  
2:35 P.M._

The sun shone dimly that autumn afternoon, watery rays of sunlight filtering onto the three figures that were slowly making their way up the hill followed quickly by a barking dog who leaped about their feet, racing ahead and then coming back to the people when one of them whistled.

The brilliantly shimmering leaves on the trees bathed the area in a bright assortment of red, gold and orange and the three people stopped for a few moments to admire the scenery until they moved on again.

"How about here, Papas?" Six-year-old Trucy's voice was cheerful as she stopped, pointing toward a place in the clearing, Pess romping in the grass beside her barking happily. "Will this be a good place to have our picnic?"

Phoenix looked down at her and smiled, nodding his head in acquiescence. "It will be perfect, sweetheart," he assured her, his eyes flickering over to his husband who stood beside him, one hand holding a soft brown wicker basket, he other holding Phoenix's hand. "Don't you think so, Miles?"

Miles Edgeworth nodded, the corners of his lips quirking into a smile, squeezing Phoenix's hand affectionately.

"It will be perfect indeed," he replied solemnly, "you have chosen perfectly, M'Lady." He winked roguishly at his daughter who giggled and threw her arms around his legs, holding them tightly. Pess raced in circles around them, his tongue hanging out from the side of his mouth in a loopy canine grin, Phoenix, Trucy and Miles all laughing at his canine antics.

They walked a little further in and then stopped, looking in approval at the spot chosen to lay down the blanket so they could sit on it. Miles let go of Phoenix's hand and put the basket down on the ground, while Trucy cleared away some small sticks that littered the ground in front of her. Miles took out the blanket and handed it to Phoenix, who took it with a smile and a kiss while Trucy and Pess busied themselves in playing fetch.

Phoenix unfurled the blanket, whipping it up with a flick of his wrist and settled it down on the ground, pulling the corners at each end in order to straighten it out, before kneeling on the ground, smoothing out the wrinkles.

Miles watched approvingly before he looked up and called out, "Trucy, sweetheart, don't go out too far! The lake is quite deep and I don't want you or Pess falling in! There's a bite in the air today and I don't want you catching cold!"

"I won't, Papa Miles," she called back as she and Pess romped about near the lake, Miles keeping a close eye on them both.

Phoenix continued to set out the picnic essentials on the red-and-black checkered blanket, keeping one eye on his daughter and their rambunctious dog. Once he was finished, he called to his husband, daughter and dog that the picnic lunch was now set out. He didn't have to wait long before they rushed over, followed close on their heels by Pess who raced around in circles for a few moments before he settled down on the blanket next to Miles, his head lying on his crossed paws.

Phoenix and Miles couldn't help but smile and dug in enthusiastically to the lunch that they had packed and Trucy crowed with delight as she ate her peanut butter and jam sandwich, Phoenix and Miles both looking at her with affection as they enjoyed their own roast beef sandwiches as Pess continued to look on the scene with half-open eyes.

"Fall picnics are the best," Phoenix mused, taking a bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully before swallowing.

"I agree," Miles replied, looking out over the lake as he reclined against Phoenix. "There's no bugs, its cooler out and there is a distinct lack of crowds." His eyes flickered over to Phoenix, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement. "As you say, its perfect."

Phoenix chuckled as he finished his sandwich and reached for another. They continued their repast in silence, broken only by Trucy's happy burbles and Pess' occasional yips. Miles and Phoenix couldn't help but to gape at the beauty of their surroundings, each casting an appreciative eye at the wonder of Nature's autumnal colors, the leaves of the trees vibrant yellows, golds, oranges and reds.

Twilight was beginning by the time they finished so they hurriedly packed up and raced back to Miles' car, opening the trunk and putting the basket and blanket inside before closing it. Pess jumped into the back seat with Trucy while Phoenix rode shotgun upfront and the drive home was filled with lively conversation.

They had supper later than usual that night but no one really minded since they had enjoyed the day, and their picnic, immensely and it was with tired happiness that Trucy hugged each of her fathers, went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth before going into her bedroom to change into her yellow feet pajamas and climbed into bed while she waited for her Papas to come with a Little Golden Book to read to her before she went to sleep. Pess wandered into her room and, tail wagging, leaped up onto the bed at her feet, turning around three times before he settled down, his paws politely crossed as he looked at them.

Today, Miles had chosen _The Little Red Hen_ , a personal favorite of his when he was a child. Trucy was already having a hard time keeping her eyes open as he read and, as she snuggled closer to her fathers who were lying on either side of her, her loud yawns told them that it wouldn't be too much longer before she was asleep and that was proven true after Miles had finished, closing the book.

He glanced down and noticed that she was fast asleep and he smiled tenderly as he leaned over, kissing her cheek softly whispering, "Good night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams" before he sat up while Phoenix did the same on the other side both of them slipping carefully out of bed so as not to wake her.

They walked out of her room and closed the door quietly, leaving it open a crack just in case she might have need of them during the night.

Miles took Phoenix's hand in his own, clasping it tightly as he lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of his hand before he leaned over, planting a soft kiss on his husband's lips that was warmly returned.

"What a wonderful day," Phoenix mused, squeezing Miles' hand once before he gathered him into his arms, cradling his head on his shoulder.

"It was indeed," Miles agreed, wrapping his arms around Phoenix, holding him close, "and I must agree that Fall picnics are definitely best."

Phoenix chuckled, stepping back and kissing Miles tenderly, leaning his forehead against his husband's and neither one said a word for a time as they stood there, basking in each other's presence.

It had been a lovely day and, Phoenix mused, the best part of it had been that all of them were together enjoying the crisp, autumnal scenery.

 _It was, to put it one way, absolutely perfect._

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
